darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Something Strange Going On
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Arcee Jackknife Starfire NPC Nobyl It's another fairly normal day in Iacon. Magnum hovers into the roadway and takes up a position at a corner of the roadway so not to block traffic. It appears something is on the Mech's mind, as if things are not as they seem. Magnum's noticed things... malfunctioning as of late. As if they require more repair and maintenance then usual. Magnum sits there, as if thinking about recent goings on. Arcee drives up to where Magnum is. "Something wrong?" she asks. She thinks it odd for him to be just sitting there. Jackknife comes out of Iacon looking a bit befuddled and bemused, she's muttering to herself, "Don't get it, should be working... " Apparently Magnum isn't the only one that has noticed things malfunctioning as of late. Her muttering stops when she spots Arcee parked over by Magnum, heading toward them to see what's going on. Nobyl enters the intersection, coming from the command area of Iacon. "Good cycle, fellow Autobots!" Nobyl addresses the trio with an optic blink. "Busy as always I see. I've been talking with Optimus Prime and we think we might actually stand a fighting chance against those nasty Decepticons." Nobyl says, full of hope, enthusiasm, and vigor. Magnum responds slowly to Arcee. "Good Cycle, Arcee. Something is amiss in our fair Iacon. I have noticed that some of our technological assets are beginning to fail more frequently. This bothers me greatly. I safely assume that it none other than one of Megatron's latest schemes. Have you noticed anything amiss, Arcee? How about you, Nobyl?" Jackknife looks Nobyl up and down a moment, she hmms softly then nods to the group as she draws close. "Good cycle. Did I hear you asking about things being amiss Magnum because I've had trouble with some of my power tools fritzing. When I try to fix them they only fritz worse and I'm having to order some new tools because of it." "I haven't seen much out of the ordinary," Arcee replies. "Good cycle, Nobyl," she adds. "Now, if Megatron is up to something, that wouldn't surprise me. What sort of things are you seeing?" Magnum nods to Jackknife. "That is correct Jackknife. And the problem is only getting worse. Arcee, do you see the power grid here, on this very intersection?" Magnum raises his arm, folds his hand into a fist and points his finger to the hanging lights. The lights above seem the flicker and shows the now trio of Autobots of how systems are malfunctioning. Traffic seems to manage itself with the help of a Policebot... at least for now. Nobyl looks up at the flickering streetlight as well. As the light completely blows out from power fluctuation yet again, the policebot keeps order in the street while maintenance is called in for ANOTHER repair. Nobyl shakes his head. "Indeed this must be the work of Megatron. He is too cowardice to face us directly and instead aims to disable our resources." Jackknife crosses her arms over her chest, "This would seem a bit below Megatron's usual nastiness, but who knows it might just be him for all we know. Thing is what are we going to do about it?" she inquires. "Now this is odd," Arcee says, "I wonder what they're up to?" Magnum mulls over Jackknife's question for a bit, crossing his arms over his chest as well. Magnum says with all seriousness, "I don't put anything below Megatron's nastiness. I have no doubt he would stoop to any level to further his own objectives. If this is a result of EMP, then what of shielding? What else could be effected? There are indeed a lot of questions that need answering, my friend; and little time to do so." For Nobyl, the answer is crystal clear. He must make Megatron PAY for such a brazen attack on the safety of Iacon. "We go to the source then. I will not see Megatron threaten our fair city any longer." Jackknife nods to what Magnum states about the shielding. "Could take out our defenses then just walk on into Iacon. I think we should start with a city wide electric diagnostic to see how far spread it is and if it has an originating spot. If it was a EMP, there should be traces of it somewhere." "Hmmm," Arcee says. "Well, I suppose we should put Iacon on full alert, then." She taps a finger on her other forearm. "Anyone got an EMP residual detector?" Magnum nods. "Do you know if most systems have shielding in the city? What about the civilians? Do we have bunker availability?" Magnum vents and shakes his head. "This time, Megatron has gone too far." Nobyl seems fired up. "I will challenge him directly. Rest assured, fellow Autobots. Megatron will answer for this!" Nobyl looks like he's already ready to take to the road directly towards Polyhex. Jackknife thinks about who would have one, probably Wheeljack or Perceptor more than likely. "If it is EMP, it must be good for long distances since I doubt the Cons flew anywhere close to Iacon without triggering some sort of alarm." she notes. "We have a city wide shield, but it’s only up during battles when they come near the city as far as I know. So far it’s only been in the city itself, so any civilians outside of it have no issues. Not yet anyway. As for a bunker, closest thing to that we got is the machine I built." "Maybe it's from a satellite" Arcee suggests, "That would explain why no alarms were set off." Starfire stumbles out of the Repair Depot, looking completely confused and flustered. She just stares at the depot for a few minutes. Magnum continues to mull over the problem at hand. "Hmm, that could be a possibility. After all, the Decepticons are known to have high fliers so a satellite would not be out of the question. Jackknife, what do you think about all this?" Nobyl is almost ready to depart the scene when he notices Starfire stumbling out of the Repair Depot. "Good cycle, Starfire!" Nobyl says with an almost cheery voice. "It seems Megatron is up to no good again, causing trouble with a possible EMP." Jackknife glances over toward the movement, "You okay Starfire?" she asks, sounding concerned for her roommate. "Shark didn't play rough did he?" she asks, just a hint of a playful tease there. "Mmm I do enjoy a rough mech now and again, so long as he doesn't take it too far." She shakes herself out of that thought pattern to the more serious situation at hand, "It is certainly a possibility. We could have Sky Lynx fly around orbit to see if there is any satellites up there. Starfire seems to snap out of it as Nobyl speaks to her, and she looks toward him. "Oh... hi Nobyl." She looks back to the depot a moment, then headshakes and walks toward the group. "Nothing is working right in there. The drones are acting up, and even my own medical tools don't seem to be working quite right." She blinks as she hears Jackknife, and she can't help but laugh. "No no... nothing to do with Shark. This time." "And repairing the drones doesn't do any good?" Arcee asks Starfire. Magnum nods and listens to both Starfire and Jackknife. Magnum laughs as she indicates she likes a rough mech, but he is not that type. "That sounds like a good place to start. I will ask Sky Lynx to take on this mission." Turning his attention to Starfire, "Are you okay, Starfire?" Magnum asks, genuinely concerned for the welfare of the femme. Nobyl responds with, "That does it. Megatron will answer for this." Nobyl nods, as if dismissing himself from the thoughtful group. "Take care of yourselves and be careful. I am going to get some answers." Jackknife nods to Starfire, "Good to hear it." then smiles at Magnum's laugh and comment, "Excellent. Meanwhile I'll radio up Perceptor and Wheeljack and have them work on finding out if we got hit by an EMP or not." Starfire nods to Magnum. "I'm okay. I just... well, they really, REALLY wanted to repair me, even though I know I am in perfect shape. Well... except for some slight malfunctions, which I can't find the source of." She shakes her head to Arcee's question. "According to diagnostics... there's nothing to fix, at least equipment wise. I'm taking a break as the computer scans their programming." She gasps as Nobyl says that. "Wait! You can't just go over there again. I know you can handle Megatron, but he isn't likely to tell you what he did, even if the Decepticons -did- do something. But with all the other things that have been going on... I'm not even sure it's Decepticon." Magnum looks suddenly concerned. "Malfunctions? Of what sort?" Magnum then again points to the blown out streetlight, "Anything like that? Power fluctuations perhaps?" Magnum turns his optics to Jackknife. "Do you think you could get a reading, Jackknife?" Nobyl shakes his head. "There is only one logical explanation, Starfire. Megatron must be behind this, and I will get to the bottom of it. I know how he fights now so not only am I capable of defeating him, I have the upper hand this time." Nobyl reassures Starfire all the while intent on continuing to press the Decepticon Emperor himself away from Iacon. "Plus, I will continue to send him and his forces further away from our fair city." Arcee isn't sure what to do now. "I'll help, in any way I can," she says, "What should we do first? Find a Decepticon and interrogate them?" Jackknife listens to her radio, "Perceptor and Wheeljack are on it right now to see if they can find something lingering in the cities systems that indicate EMP." she glances at the determined Nobyl and sighs, "All we do know right now is we need to stop it and blaming it on Megatron is too easy an excuse to fall upon." Starfire nods some to Magnum. "Power fluctuations and also some strange behavior patterns. Nothing major, just... like... glitches, I suppose." She places her hand on Nobyl's shoulder. "... at least... don't go alone. He might not feel like fighting you one-on-one, and I'm not sure even a hero like you can take on multiple Decepticons at once." "I'll go along," Arcee volunteers, "You'll need firepower and backup." Jackknife nods to Starfire's comment, stating, "Should take some warriors with you, just in case Megatron brings a bunch of back up. Cannot be too careful with a mech like that. He didn't earn his gladiatorial name because he was nice while fighting." she glances at Arcee, "That's a start." she looks to Starfire, "Is Shark on duty? Maybe he could join in?" Magnum turns to Jackknife. "It's worse than I thought. It seems it's starting to affect the Cybertronians within the city. And that is very true. However I believe it is an avenue and approach we should explore first." Nobyl considers Starfire's warning. "Very true. It seems to me this Megatron will stoop to any lengths to attain victory. I have no doubt he will order his posse to attack should I challenge him again." Nobyl agrees to have backup next time with: "Very well! I will go with backup." Nobyl then thinks of a way to politely refuse Arcee's assistance. "It will be a very dangerous mission." {C Starfire nods. "Good. We can't have anything happening to our hero so shortly after we woke him up." she says with a soft smile. She hmms at Jackknife's question. "I think he is out on a mission. He usually is." Jackknife inclines her head, "Well radio him and find out." she states to Starfire. She glances at Magnum, "You going with them?" she asks curiously, finally uncrossing her arms. Magnum nods. It doesn't need to be said that Magnum will go with them... "Of course I will. They may need my aid." What Magnum doesn't say, is that he wishes he could help Jackknife with the research portion as well. "Then it's settled! We will go on the next cycle. For now, get your recharges in." Nobyl commits to heading out after everyone is fully recharged and ready to go. Starfire blinks, then smiles. "Well, Shark says he'll go along. Just let him know when you are heading out." Jackknife nods her head, "Good, best not to go in with guns blazing without a plan of attack." she turns to head on inside, "Well I'll go see if I can help Perceptor and Wheeljack with their work unless someone needs me for something?" Nobyl nods in response to Starfire. "I will. And thank you, Starfire." With that, the Autobot hero heads back into Iacon himself. Magnum turns his optics to Jackknife and smiles. "I think I'd like to join you for a while. So I'll take you up on your offer." Magnum laughs, kind of joking around. Although this is a serious time and matter... there's always a serious matter going on. So Magnum take some time to laugh and joke. Jackknife smiles to that, "Good, you can help then if you like Magnum. Always good to have another viewpoint that the scientist and engineer or even myself may miss." Magnum nods to Arcee and Starfire as he begins to depart. "Take care, friends." Magnum takes Jackknife's arm as he leads him back to her lab to work on the situation at hand. He doesn't really talk too much as the pair walk towards the lab area as it's not too far away. Arcee waves to Magnum. "Take care, yourself!" she says. She transforms and starts to go on patrol. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Nobyl TP